STUNG with Fionna and Marshall Lee
by CherriDoll
Summary: Those who bear the mark prey the streets as mindless animals preying on the unmarked, while those without the mark live inside the fortress like Candy Kingdom, trying to rebuild what was. Fionna has awoken on the wrong side of the walls. And NORMAL. Based on the book by Bethany Wiggins, STUNG with Fionna and Marshall Lee is my fan fic project. Better that the description!
1. Chapter 1: Waking Up

**So before the story begins, I think it's only fair to give you an introduction.**

**This is a cross over story for Fionna and Cake. The story I'm crossing it with is a book called "Stung" by Bethany Wiggins. The book is a post-apocalyptic world in where if you bear the mark, you turn into a mindless, blood lusting beast. The book is brlliant and if you haven't read it, I highly recommend reading it. I've never done a story like this before or a story featuring the adventure time cast. So please bear with me here. If you haven't read the book, don't fret, I'l trying to write this in a way where if you haven't read it the story will still appeal to you. But if you don't understand, leave a review and I can try to fix it. I hope you all like the story so without further procrastination, enjoy.**

**~Sincerely CherriDoll.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Waking up.**

"People are more difficult to work with than machines. When you break a person, he can't be fixed." ~ Rick Riordan.

_Fionna POV_

I don't remember going to sleep. I don't remember climbing into my warm sleeping bag, huddled under my collection of furs, or saying good night to Cake. All I remember is waking up here. To a place that is as familiar as my bunny hat.

At least it should be.

Looking around, the homey yellow panelled floors were faded and brown, photographs of Cake and I previously full of life, were now worn and almost colourless. My bunny hat lay across my dresser, covered in leaves and dirt. I lay on my mattress, now sun bleach, covered in dirt, twigs, and mouse droppings. I turn my head and the rooms spins as I try to remember how my room became so disgusting. I cleaned it every weekend with Cake. Put fresh sheets and clean skins on my mattress every Sunday. So how is it possible that my room is so disgusting.

I stand up on shaky legs and the floor creaks as I look down to see I'm wearing shoes. I had been sleeping in _shoes_. Old white nurses shoes. I have no memory of pulling these shoes on. Or lacing them up. What happened to my normal, black, Mary Janes? I'm standing in an array of glass and I can't remember what broke. A cool breeze flutters through my blonde hair and I look up to see the window by my bed has been broken. How, I don't know. Jagged pieces of glass cling to the frame and I shudder.

Something is wrong. _Really_ wrong. And I need to find my family. On legs that can barely move I stumble to the doorway to my brother Finn's room and gasp.

His collection of prized swords are in disarray on the floor. His favourite toys and knick knacks lay broken and scattered, pictures of him, friends and family barely cling to the wall, sun bleached and faded. I quickly stumble to my sister Cake's room. Her favourite toys are scattered across her dull floors. Cooking books lay open, pages ripped and strewn across the room. Her bed is gone, and the mirror above it shattered. I make my way to our mom's room. It's the same as all the others. Faded. Filthy. Broken glass. Bare mattress. I don't understand it but my mind forms a word to describe it.

Abandoned.

But how? I remember my mom tucking me in, making sure I dusted the top of my dresser on cleaning day. Cake, leaving before dawn to meet Lord Monichromicorn for a date. And the loud, obnoxious, music from Finn's video games blaring through the house.

But somehow I am alone. In a house where my family used to live. A house that they haven't lived in in a _very_ long time.

I run to the bathroom. Hoping that by splashing some icy water on my face will wake me to a different reality. One where my family is back and everything is normal. But when I turn the tap nothing comes forth. The tap is rusted and creaky.

"C'mon, think, think think." I rasp to myself. Sweat begins to drip down my face as I come up blank. In the cracked mirror I see a reflection and the thought of abandonment slips away. She's tall, with long blonde hair. She looks like my mom.

"Mom?" I rasp and lift a hand to brush off some of the dirt coating the mirror and the reflection does the same. Because when the dirt is gone it's _my_ clear blue eyes staring back at me from a hollow face. I run my hands down my lanky form and the reflection copies me because it's _my_ reflection.

I stare at myself in the mirror. Generous breasts, and curved hips glare back at me covered by my normal blue shit and a pair of Finn's blue boy shorts...the last time I looked in a mirror, I didn't have them. I lift a hand to tough my cheek and something marks the back of my right hand. I stare down at 's some kind of tattoo. A strange type of bug, black and spiderish with an oval body and ten little lines poking out of it.

"Cover the mark." I say, even though I didn't mean to. As if someone had place the words in my mouth for me. I riffle through the cupboards and a few of the drawers until I find the make up collection Cake was always encouraging me to use. I pull out a tube of flesh coloured liquid. Concealer. Cake thought I might like it incase I ever got zits but I was lucky and almost never had them. I sit and rub the tattoo in the cosmetic until you can no longer see it and I pull out some skin coloured powder and go over it just for good measure. Then I stuff the make up into my pocket on the shorts.

I remember Cake's encouragement to be more feline and feminine. Finn's non-stop gaming, mom's baking. But I cannot remember when my body stopped looking 14 and looking like a woman's, or why I have a strange tattoo on the back of my hand.

A groan of the staircase interrupts my thinking and for a moment I'm giddy that it's someone I know. With caution I crack open the bathroom door.

A candy creature is creeping up the stairs. His, what I was assuming previously bright candy stripes, now are faded and dull. He's wearing a ripped wrapper around his lower half but his chest remains bear. His arms look quite muscular and so do his legs. Like an animal tracking it's prey he gets lower to the ground and sniffs, and if he's a dog. In an instant he turns and thuds quickly to my room.

I have to get out of the tree house. Now. Slowly I close the bathroom door and lock it, pulling a drawer out to block it for good measure. I back away and hear the thudding of his feet trail down the hall and quite down and he enters, what I'm assuming, is Finn's room. My breathing stops. I turn and look around for a way out of the bathroom and I turn and spot the window. It's high, but I can usually climb down the branches until I reach the ground. I push the window open and it give out a sudden groan that makes me cringe. Suddenly the thuds of the candy mans feet come slowly towards the door and I panic, trying harder to pry the window open. With a final tug, I manage to get the window open wide enough for me to crawl through, just as a hole in the door shatters.

I turn back to see the candy man peering through the hole he just made, with feral eyes.

He looks like a rabid animal. I climb through the window and begin climbing down the three when I hear to door break down. A hand grazes my arm with the same tattoo. A black oval, but with only five lines. The hand grazes my arm and gouges at my cheek before grabbing my hair. Pain spreads like hot fire across my scalp and I let out a scream. Somehow the man loose his grip and I quickly scale the tree before I look up and see the man trying to climb out of the window after me. The shock makes me loos my footing and I slip, falling the last 4 meters of the way down. and landing in the pond outside the tree house. My hip gives a groan as I hit the bottom of the pond and I hastily make my way out of the water. When I hear the window break. I look up and see it's not a candy creature chasing me.

It's Finn. My eyes widen and I make my way out of the pond and begin to jog, then run away from the tree house. I hear a thud, then a snap and turn to see my brother has jumped right out of the window after me. When he stands, his left ankle protrudes at an awkward angle and he reaches a hand out to me, with a face and eyes that beg my to stay.

With a sob, I turn around and start running.

* * *

**So that it the first chapter. I hope you like it. Please note that I do not own Adventure Time or Stung. I just thought that this would be a fun little ****project. Please leave a review and tell me how I did. Also I'm looking for an editor for this story. If you're interested PM me and I'll try and get back to you. I'm just asking because my grammar sometimes isn't the best and it would be nice to have another pair of eyes go over this because I just want to make sure. Send me a message and if you've done any previous editing let me know!**

** I hope you all liked it and I'll try to update weekly. Leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Searching for Clues

**Chapter 2: Searching for Clues.**

We look for solutions in many places, but where is the solution? The solution is in the human heart.~ Unknown.

_Fionna POV_

I'm out of breath as I stumble through the forests near the tree house. Broken glass and papers littler the forest floor. The ice mountains in the distance look dull and melting. THe only green thing left of this forest are the dead needles on the pine trees that aren't fully brown. The only not quite dead things I can see. Eventually I make it to a clearing with some burnt down structures that look like they used to be a house. I look around but every house is completely destroyed. No sign of life anywhere. I try to move quickly, sensing that this is a bad place to be when the sun sets. As I make my way out of the ruins I see a bright yellow paper, stapled to a tree. The paper is yellow as sunshine, not faded or water damaged or wind frayed as I take a closer look.

**REWARD**

**1-4 Marks = 1oz of Honey**

**5-7 Marks = 2oz of Honey**

**8-9 Marks = 3oz of Honey **

**10 Marks = 8oz of Honey**

**To claim reward marked one must be alive.**

**Payments made on Sundays at Southern or Northern Gates**

**No payment for dead bodies.**

**Sincerely, Governor Simon Petrikov. **

As I make my way past the tree and it's poster I hear a dog barking. The first sound I haven't made since I left the tree house. I try to quiet my steps and my heart speeds up in my weak and dehydrated chest. As I make it out of the clearing and into a light forest patch I notice a small house with a familiar brown fence.

Hot Dog Princess lives here.

As I approach though, the fence has been re-enforced with barbed wires and stakes that stick out of the ground in a menacing manner. I see Hot Dog Princess barking from the yard, not recognizing me.

"Fionna?" I hear and look up to see Wild Berry Princess staring at me, pointing a riffle to my head. Instinctively I raise my hands.

"Please don't shoot!" I say quickly. I gulp and Wild Berry Princess lets out a sigh and lowers the riffle. Hot Dog Princess recognizes me and stops barking, to stand on her back legs. Wild Berry Princess jumps off the roof and walks around to me, still carrying the riffle. Hot Dog Princess trails slowly behind her.

"Hold your hand up." Wild Berry Princess orders. And I hold my hands out. She shakes her head.

"Show me the backs." Of course. She wants to see my tattoo. I flip my hands around and she squints before nodding.

"Thank Glob you're not infected." She sighs.

"Fionna," Hot Dog Princess stutters. "You need to cut your hair." She whimpers and instinctively I reach a hand and pull my mid-waist long hair over my shoulder and hold it.

"Here," Wild Berry Princess starts as she fishes around in her side berries before she produces a pack of peanut butter crackers, and reaches to press them into my hands. One look at the crackers makes my dry throat clamp shut, so I push them into the pocket opposite the make up.

"Thank you." I say and they two give me a nod.

"Now go. Please be careful." Hot Dog Princess tells me and I nod. With that I break out into a light jog and make my way past the house and through the fields. I can hear a new dog barking and I start running. Eventually I make it to a broken down village. It's just as barren as the one I walked through before but most of the buildings were still standing. Suddenly the dogs got louder. I ran as fast as I could but the village seemed to go on forever. And it was getting dark out.

Suddenly a hand shot out and pulled me into a house. I tried to scream but my throat was too raw and all I could manage was a creaky groan.

"_Shut up_! Do you _want_ to be caught?" A voice hissed behind my head and I squeezed my eyes shut. I could hear the sounds of footsteps coming closer and the hand pulled me towards the back of the house. I heard a door open and turned to see a wisp of a child pulling a sewer covering open.

"C'mon! If you stay here you're worse than dead!" The child spoke urgently before hoping into the sewer. I walked over to the manhole. The smell of rotten sewage and dead animal raged on my nostrils and I fought not to gag.

"_Fine_! Stay up there! Stupid ass!" The child called. The sounds of footsteps got closer and I could hear them entering the house. With a deep breath, I jumped into the darkness, pulling the man hole cover shut behind me.

* * *

**There's chapter 2 complete.**

**Thank you to: FALLING-ANGEL24**


End file.
